Damaged with a Broken Heart
by Crossfur
Summary: Honeyfur loved Pinefeather. Then, after she had kits, Pinefeather left her for someone in his own clan. With a broken heart, Honeyfur turns to her kithood friend, Blackheart.


A beautiful honey colored she cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip, with light blue eyes was standing on the gathering hill with another cat. He was a dark and light brown tabby with amber eyes and a scar on his cheek. They were bathed in moonlight, just two days after the last gathering. They had been meeting at the edge of their territories for three moons now. She loved him and now he was leaving her. And after she had told him that they had had kits.

"I'm sorry, but I've fallen for someone in my own clan, and I don't want any _half-clan_ kits." He spat the word half-clan out like it was a bad piece of prey.

"But Pinefeather, I need you. I love you. You can't just leave me for someone in your own clan." The she-cat said.

"Watch me, Honeyfur." Pinefeather snarled. Then he turned and trotted off.

Honeyfurs eyes grew watery. She loved Pinefeather. When they had first met, he had said that he would love her always and never leave her. He lied. Crying, she fled for her Lightclan territory.

She skidded to a halt as the dark figure of a cat stepped out of the shadows. It was a black tom with a white tipped tail and silver reflective eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was one of her clanmates, but breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Blackheart, her kithood friend.

"He really shouldn't have treated you that way. That was making a mockery of all that fathers are supposed to stand for." Blackheart growled. "How long have you been meeting him, Honeyfur?"

Honeyfur stammered for a lie but Blackheart stopped her.

"It's okay. If you don't want to tell me, then I won't ask. I was just curious." Blackheart padded closer, until his flank was pressing against hers. "C'mon. I'll walk you back to camp."

*5 and ½ moons later*

Honeyfur had told her clan that Lightkit and Whitekit were her and Blackhearts' kits. They never questioned her, but they probably had suspicions. That night, Blackheart and Honeyfur were going to take Lightkit and Whitekit for a walk. They were both going to have their apprentice ceremony in two nights, and they had begun to destroy the nursery. Blackheart and Honeyfur were sitting next to each other, watching their kits wrestle.

"What do you think happened to Pinefeather?" Honeyfur asked Blackheart in a whisper so the kits could not hear.

"Don't think about him. He's probably…"

"_Right here."_ Said a gravelly voice behind them.

Honeyfur and Blackheart whirled around to see Pinefeather glaring at them and their kits.

"_You killed Mosseye. Remember that border scuffle a day ago? Well, she died from the injuries that Blackheart gave her. And I had just learned that she was expecting our kits._ My _kits." _Pinefeather snarled. _"And since you took everything from me, I will just have to do the same."_

Pinefeather moved extremely fast. He had knocked down Honeyfur, and was now standing in front of Whitekit.

"You wouldn't kill your own kit, would you?" Honeyfur said desperately.

The kits yowled in protest. "We can't be his kits. We're yours and Blackhearts."

Pinefeather laughed maniacally. _"You think that idiot kitted you. That insults me, No, I mated with your mother before she ever loved Blackheart. And to answer your question, _Honeyfur, _they ceased being my kits when they were born. I would never accept _half clan _kits."_

He swatted Whitekit whit his massive paw, claws unsheathed. Whitekit sailed through the air, blood flowing off of his cuts, and hitting his head on the hard packed ground. Pinefeathers second laugh was cut off by Blackheart pouncing on him. They rolled on the ground, clumps of fur rising from the ball. Then Blackheart was thrown off. He landed on his back, all of the breath rushing out of him in a loud _oof_. Pinefeather had his paw resting on Blackheart's neck, his claws sheathed.

Pinefeather leaned down, blowing his hot, sour breath into Blackhearts face as he spoke. "_I will kill you and all of your family. You can't beat me."_ He then lifted his head, and unsheathed them, plunging them into Blackheart's neck. Blackheart struggled, hot blood boiling down his neck, his breath gurgling with the blood pouring into his lungs. His eyes rolled back in his head, the last of his breath hissing out of his punctured throat, his lungs empty.

Pinefeather turned to Honeyfur. "_It's your turn, and then I will kill your remaining kit." _

'Lightkit, RUN." Honeyfur screamed.

Lightkit turned and ran away from the clan territories. He huffed his way up the hill. After he reached the top of the hill, he turned back.

Pinefeather had Honeyfur backing up, him swiping at her. She retaliated, reopening the scar on his face. Lightkit saw a halo of black fire surround Pinefeather, an aura of darkness. Faster than Lightkit could follow, Pinefeather was behind Honeyfur, then he was in front of her. Blood exploded from Honeyfur's back legs. She crumpled, her muscles severed. Pinefeather leaned in to growl at Honeyfur. After he finished, he stabbed her belly with his claws and ripped a hole in her belly. Lightkit and Pinefeather watched his mother bleed out slowly.

Then Lightkit turned and ran. He didn't know where he would go, but he had to get away from Pinefeather. He ran and ran, not stopping for anything.

After a full day of running, he stopped on a hill overlooking a large lake. The wind was blowing towards him, and he could smell a lot of cats. He ran down the hill and entered the area that looked closest to home, a thick forest. He walked a little ways in, and then suddenly felt dizzy. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out.


End file.
